


【盾冬】我也爱你

by kresnik09



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 这是队三之后，妇联三之前的故事。吧唧在瓦坎达做完治疗，但大脑还没有完全恢复，以为自己和Steve是恋爱关系。之后自然而然两人捅破了窗户纸。一发完，pwp





	【盾冬】我也爱你

【我的身体和灵魂先一步想起我爱你  
我已经爱你太久太久了  
久到已经成了习惯  
可是我不敢告诉你  
每一次呼吸都是为了你  
我已经学会了不再奢求  
只要能够陪伴你  
只要能够看着你  
即使你身边那个最重要的位置  
不再是我也没关系  
只要你还是你  
幸好你也爱我  
这已经是我今生最大的幸运  
就算下一秒我就消失了  
我也无怨无悔  
谢谢你也爱我】

正文:

他好像坐在电影院里，观看着Bucky Barnes的一生，那些画面连续不断浮现，记录了他“短暂”的一百年，充斥了杀戮、仇恨、绝望、死亡，这些是他最熟悉的东西，即使想要舍弃，也已经刻进了血肉里。还有一些，一些陌生得仿佛其他人的经历出现在眼前，那个金发的男人，以各种方式走进他的世界，是挚友，是亲人，是任务，是一生所爱，在这一刻他才发现，这个男人对自己来说比他想象的还要重要。

周围叽叽喳喳的声音将Bucky从沉眠中唤醒，但他没有立刻睁开眼睛，孩童稚嫩的声音都听进耳朵里。

“白狼为什么还不醒？”

“什么时候才能陪我们一起玩？”

“我想听他讲故事！”

躺在床上装睡的白狼先生忍不住笑着坐起身，小孩子们嘻嘻哈哈地跑出了小屋。眼前的小屋熟悉又陌生，这是他的小屋，但他已经不是“他”了。

“Bucky.”所以他这样回答Shuri，因为他只是Bucky Barnes。

Shuri却并未这么称呼他，依然固执地称呼他为Barnes或者白狼。他们沿着湖边散步，Shuri对他说手术过程顺利，但完全恢复记忆还需要一段适应期，可能一天就完全恢复，最多不会超过三天，后续还要观察一周。

Bucky显然有些心不在焉，他想念Steve，Steve应该在他的床边等他醒来的，却没有出现。

Shuri说着说着停下来，Bucky正在张望并没有发现Shuri正笑着看他。

“呃，我在听。”

“听什么？听Rogers什么时候来？”Shuri捂着嘴偷笑，“Rogers很快就到了，他二十分钟前给我发了信息，哎，来了，你要等的人到了。”

Bucky一回头，看到来人脸上蓄着浓密的胡须，将帅气的脸遮挡了一半，身上穿的还是那身沾满灰尘的旧制服，连头发也搞得脏兮兮的，不知道又去了哪里执行任务，Steve跑的都有些喘了，可见这个士兵是多么急切。他的眼神一错不错看着Bucky。他看起来好极了，Steve想。再也想不出更多的美好词语来描绘眼前的人。

Bucky的眼睛慢慢睁大，他向前走了两步，又走了两步，Steve情不自禁想要伸出手，他们应该拥抱一下，Bucky满脸都写着我想和你拥抱，他也这么做了。

Bucky狠狠扑进Steve怀里，他只有一只完好的手臂，但是依旧不妨碍他拥抱完整的Steve。

Steve很快环抱住Bucky，头靠着头，内心无比的满足，他尽量控制住身体不要发抖，不要太用力的抱紧Bucky，抱歉的说:“对不起，我来晚了……”

他们拥抱着彼此，三十秒，一分钟，两分钟，谁都没有撒开手，久到Steve都有些觉得不对劲，仿佛才发现Shuri就在旁边站着，Steve有些不自在起来，而Bucky却一点要放手的意思都没有。Shuri眨眨眼睛，十分爽朗的大声说道:“哥哥还有些事要找我，就不打扰你们叙旧啦，拜拜！”

Shuri小跑着离开了，Bucky的头还枕着Steve的肩膀，声音咕哝在嘴唇边:“我好想你啊。”

Steve顿了一下，温柔地回道:“我，我也想你。”

Bucky抬起头，脸几乎贴上Steve的嘴唇，眼看着要亲上，还没等Steve慌张，一群小孩跑过来，围着Bucky嬉闹着说着Steve听不懂的语言。

Bucky亲切地摸摸他们的头，蹲下身说:“今天我要陪Steve，不能和你们玩了。”

“我看到了！”其中一个特别高的男孩突然喊到道。

“我也看到了，你们要亲亲了！你们在亲亲。”另一个脸上涂满油彩的女孩子抢答道。

Bucky脸一红掩饰道:“我们没有，我们只是在拥抱，因为太久没见了。”

“可是你们抱了好久唔……”男孩话还没说完一出口就被高个子的孩子捂住了嘴。

Bucky眯着眼睛看他们，孩子们都低着头偷瞄他，惹得Bucky笑了笑:“不许偷看我和Steve，明天再和你们玩，去玩吧！”

将孩子们轰走了，Steve好奇地问Bucky:“他们说了什么？”

“嗯，说你满脸大胡子像个坏老头。”

Steve信以为真地摸了摸胡子:“那我刮掉吧，别吓到孩子。”

“没关系，我觉得你很帅。”Bucky捧着Steve的脸认真地说。Steve只觉得心被一箭射中，狂跳不止，今天的Bucky好奇怪，怎么这么可爱。

Bucky没给Steve思考的时间，拉着他的手往湖边走去，温暖的风吹着青草发出沙沙声，Bucky回头看了一眼Steve，手指顺着手套的指缝与他十指相握，这一刻Steve四倍智慧的大脑也停止运转了。

这是什么情况？

他们在湖边地圆木上坐下，Steve的大脑还在死机当中，Bucky笑得太温柔了，他从未在自己面前展示过这样的笑容，这双满含柔情的眼睛里仿佛只能看到自己，这是Bucky吗？难道是手术出了什么错误？Bucky的大脑还是没有恢复？

狂跳的心慢慢冷却下来，Steve抽回和Bucky交握的手，Bucky奇怪地看他一眼，柔软的发丝垂落下来，这样的Bucky简直就像一座神祗，圣洁又清纯，Steve一时间竟然不知道该怎么看他，而Bucky的下一个举动再一次扰乱了Steve堪堪平静的心。

Bucky再一次握住了Steve的手，还靠在他肩膀上，目光停留在波光粼粼的湖水，仿佛这一切自然得不能再自然。Steve只觉得自己手心发烫，要点燃露指手套。而那覆盖上来的手一点都不老实，不停摩挲挑逗着他的手指，Steve忍不住低头看他，Bucky的嘴角是一抹浅笑也抬头看他，他们的脸离得那么近，近到一歪头就能触碰彼此的嘴唇，而Bucky不避不躲，好像已经等待许久了。

Steve比Bucky先闭上眼睛，他压下心底的挣扎和慌张，他不知道Bucky完全恢复之后会不会讨厌他，疏离他，但是他已经无法再忍耐了，他忍不住靠近Bucky，忍不住想要亲吻他，那些更早就产生的冲动在这一刻全部释放，顺着纠缠的手指和贴合的双唇一起展露在Bucky面前。

他吻了Bucky一次，又一次，他们是第一次接吻，却默契的好像已经吻了好多次，不会忘记呼吸，不会磕到牙齿，他们是这样契合，Steve吮着Bucky的嘴唇，一次次重复心中早就想吐露的话语:“我喜欢你，Bucky，我喜欢你。”

“我知道，我也喜欢你啊。”

“你怎么会知道？”

“我一直都知道。”

Steve已经不想去探究这些了，他将Bucky用力抱紧在怀里，去吻他的发吻他的眼他的唇，不停在心中祈祷，时间停在这一刻吧，这样我就能永远拥抱他，不会失去他，不会被他推开。

“你在想什么傻事？”Bucky好不容易得到呼吸的空隙问他。

“我在想，等你都想起来就会，就会推开我。”

“你怎么会这么傻，Steve，我永远都不会推开你，这个世界上我只爱你。”

“再说一次，Bucky。”

“我只爱你。”

他们又吻在一起，Steve几乎整个人都压在Bucky身上，Bucky怎么会认输呢，单手搂着他的脖子，岔开双腿跨坐在Steve身上，坏笑着俯视着他，本来长至过膝的袍子色情的褪到膝盖之上，露出一双柔韧好看的长腿。

Steve一定不知道自己的脸红到异常，刚刚还非常从容的亲吻Bucky，现在却忽然失措的手不敢贴上Bucky的衣角，而那柔软的棕色长发再一次向他发出邀请。

“你知不知道自己看起来傻透了。”

“我知道我知道。”

“你的两只手抓着我的袍子是在干什么？”

“它们滑上去了，Bucky，你，你要走光了。”

“你是傻瓜吗？”Bucky声音里的笑意就要藏不住了，“我里面有穿裤子好吗？不信你拉上去看看？”

Steve居然真的听话这么做了，像掀女孩子的裙子一样，撩起来了一角，显然他是忘记了，他的Bucky总是爱做弄他。

“你可真坏。”Steve愤愤地拉好Bucky的袍子，企图用一个深吻掩饰自己的慌乱，他被Bucky摆了一道，袍子下面什么都没穿。

而Bucky只是嘻嘻笑着，不断去戳破Steve的伪装:“你的脸好红啊，Steve，是不是中暑了？”

“瓦坎达太热了，Bucky。”

“那小屋里还有几件衣服，要不要把制服换下来？”

Steve盯着Bucky眼里得意的神色，就想好好回击一番，他摘下作战手套，两只手钻进袍子下面，顺着光滑的大腿一路往上，隐藏在长袍下的双手肆意作乱，Bucky的脸颊终于泛起一点绯色，却没有拒绝，他搂紧了Steve在他耳边说道:“我们回小屋好不好？”

“好。”

Steve有力的手臂一下子就将人举起，像抱小孩一样，Bucky的屁股垫在他的臂膀之上，晃悠着抓住Steve的头发稳住自己:“嘿！放我下来！”

“你的袍子要散了，我可不能让你被别人看光了。”

“胡说什么，哪有那么容易散开，别这么抱着我。”

“再乱动就真的走光了。”

胡子老头Steve，坏得很，Bucky用力揪着Steve的头发撒气地想。

到了小屋外，Steve不得不放下Bucky。

“你就是欺负我没有左手，明天就去找陛下做个振金的手臂，揍你一顿。”

“你舍不得打我。”这一次换Steve得意，推着Bucky回到小屋里，偏僻的小屋是Bucky特别选的，附近罕有人烟，一进去他们就拥吻在一起，Steve终于知道为什么人们那么喜欢接吻，这简直太美妙了，不，只是因为Bucky太美妙了。

他们磕磕绊绊滚到床边，小屋内空间本就狭小，只能听到两个人的喘息声。Steve扒掉自己的制服，身上的确沾着一层薄汗，Bucky的手指沿着肌肉慢慢抚摸。

“给你找一件蓝色的袍子？”

“我现在不需要袍子，我需要你。”Steve压倒Bucky，将他禁锢在自己的身躯下看着他的双眼问，“我可以吗？”

“除了你，还能有谁呢？”

他们着急地贴在一起，衣服都没有完全褪去，Steve的裤子只脱到一半，鼓鼓囊囊的下身贴着Bucky光裸的臀部，袍子被堆到腰上，下半身完全暴露在Steve的视线之下，Bucky终于开始有点紧张，觉得屁股有些发烫。Steve的手在Bucky的大腿上留恋，感受他轻微的颤抖，将自己的大家伙掏出来顶上Bucky的股沟。

“等一下，等一下！”Bucky忽然制止了Steve的举动，在床边柜子上的一堆瓶瓶罐罐里摸出来一个瓶子塞给Steve，“没有套子，你把这个抹上，要不，要不进不去。”

Steve听话的将瓶子里透明的油倒出来抹在自己的性器上，又拖起来Bucky的屁股抹了一些，冰冰凉凉的，Bucky有些不适，又紧张又期待，Steve要进来了。

他知道自己爱这个男人，很早就爱上了，也爱了很久很久，他刚刚恢复的记忆和他的心都告诉自己可以相信Steve，但是Bucky也有一丝疑惑，为什么他们这才第一次做爱，他们应该在40年代就在一起了才对，这无法教人忽视的违和，被Steve缓缓顶入的胀痛打断。

他微微蹙颦的眉间是隐忍的痛苦，但这显然对Bucky来说可以忍受，只是一点胀痛和枪伤电击比起来根本不算什么，Steve还是心疼的停了下来，亲亲他的额头。

“我们慢慢来，我不想你疼。”

“没关系，你快一点，我可以忍受。”

Steve浅浅地抽插，这方面他不是特别在行，就是怕Bucky疼，一点点摸索。屁股里有根又粗又热的肉棒真是太奇怪了，Bucky一点都不觉得舒服，Steve还磨磨蹭蹭的，嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，被Steve无视。

Steve知道Bucky不舒服，慢慢顶进去，又缓缓退出来一点，再顶进更深处，同时握住Bucky的性器，手上沾了油慢慢画着圈，这下Bucky舒服多了，鼻尖轻哼出声。有些发紧的肠道也放松下来，完全接纳了Steve。

“你可真大，第一次觉得太大了不好。”Bucky扁着嘴，“我感觉都要顶到我的胃了。”

“那我……”Steve刚想退出来一些，Bucky就双腿一收，夹住Steve的腰说:“不许出去，你知道我想要什么。”Steve当然知道，因为他也想要Bucky。

“粗暴一点没关系，我没那么容易弄坏。”Bucky闭了闭眼，故作镇定的样子欺骗不了Steve，他整个人都很兴奋，体内热得不像样，Steve咬着牙才没有狠狠挺腰操翻他，他想要给Bucky一个完美的第一次，Bucky一直以来受的苦都太多了。

“我想对你温柔一些，你知道有时候我会有些控制不好自己的力量，我不想弄伤你，就像这样。”Steve退出来一些，快速送腰一顶，Bucky尖叫了一声，“你看，你没有自己想象的那么耐操。”

“什么叫耐操，我也是第一次！”

Steve嘿嘿傻笑，缓缓送腰，超越常人的尺寸一点点磨着Bucky细嫩的肠肉，只是这样Bucky就已经舒服得不得了。

“再快一点，再快一点。”

Bucky是真的不知道自己这样多么磨人，Steve只能堵住他的嘴继续操他那紧致却多水的肉穴，一双腿缠上来，自动的随着Steve的频率摆腰，诱得Steve双眼发红，他的Bucky真是太美了。

Steve吻着Bucky的喉结，在皮肤上留下浅浅的牙印，他还想扯开袍子，却不得方法，只将袍子扯得松松垮垮，露出Bucky兴奋得挺立发硬的乳尖，Steve含住一个，Bucky立刻发出一声呻吟:“啊……啊，别咬……”

“疼？”

“舒服……”

Steve轻笑一声，看来Bucky喜欢被吸乳头，他就放肆了一些，对着红彤彤的乳头又舔又咬，Bucky呻吟得停不下来，他不知道为什么被舔乳头会这么舒服，屁股里的大家伙也要命的越来越会操，总是能顶到舒服的地方，他硬挺着性器磨在Steve的小腹上，不断流出黏糊糊的前液，而自己只有一只手要搂着Steve的脖子没法给自己手淫，就哼哼唧唧的喊着Steve的名字。

Steve好像无师自通了，他一边操着Bucky的嫩穴，一边揉着一对饱满的胸肌，不知道是不是他的错觉，总觉得手感有一些奇怪，反正就是特别好摸，他还故意不碰Bucky的性器，Bucky被迫摇着屁股被操，性器无人安抚可怜的吐着汁液，在两个人的小腹之间甩来甩去。

“Steve……Steve……”

“Bucky，我爱你。”

“唔，胸有点……疼……”

Bucky的两个乳尖都被Steve吸肿了，柔韧的胸肌上面都是红红的指痕，Steve以为自己揉的太用力了，心疼的亲亲，Bucky就挺起胸膛，眼里是水润润的渴望，好像在说再疼爱疼爱她们吧。

Steve觉得自己才是要被折磨疯了的那一个，Bucky真的是完全的把他控制住了，下身送腰的频率越来越快，粉嫩的穴被插的汁水淋漓，要不是真的太了解Bucky了，Steve都不相信他是第一次被操穴，简直淫荡的像个妖精，Bucky早就无法吐露一句完整的话了，一张嘴吐出来的全是黏糊糊的呻吟，Steve用力冲刺了几十下，微凉的精液全都撒在Bucky肠肉的最深处，同时Bucky也射了出来喷在自己的小腹上，两个人都是好久没射过了，又浓有多。

这个高潮将Bucky带上了顶峰，失神了好半天，Steve没有停下动作，Bucky因为高潮痉挛的穴道裹着他特别舒服，虽然射了一次，性器仍然半硬着，忍不住轻轻送腰开拓着骤然收紧的穴肉。

“天啊，Bucky！”Steve的一声惊呼将Bucky从失神中唤醒。

“怎么了？”

“你的胸，你的胸，流出乳汁了……”

Bucky惊呆了，嘴巴一张一合根本说不出话来，一颗奶白的汁液就点缀在Bucky左胸的乳尖上，为了证明不是精液喷射在了上面，Steve将它舔进嘴里，真的是乳汁。

Bucky拒绝相信这件事，Steve一定在吓唬他，他想推开Steve按在他胸部的手，没想到Steve用力抓住他的胸肌就是一揉，更多奶汁挤了出来，那感觉爽赞。

“真的是奶，而且好香，Bucky为什么会这样？”

“我不知道，不知道，你再揉揉他们。”

Bucky催着Steve继续给自己揉奶，Steve一边揉一边吮吸，大口大口的奶汁流进喉咙，Bucky尖叫着挺起胸脯，后穴再一次痉挛高潮，这好像就是他身体高潮的开关，只要稍微玩弄一下就展露最淫糜的姿态。

Steve和Bucky也没时间去深究为什么会产出乳汁了，实际上只是Bucky从冰冻里醒来，身体机能运作恢复太快，产生过量肾上腺素的反应，可是这令Steve着魔，他简直爱死了这对奶子，已经吸不出奶水了还在又咬又吮，Bucky被操的像化成了一滩水，认人摆弄。

激烈的肉体交合从清晨持续到午后Steve搂着Bucky昏沉睡去，最后一抹阳光即将落下地平线的时候，Bucky醒了过来。

他先是感受到Steve在自己身后，一条胳膊还搂着他，然后是下半身黏腻的感觉，还有胸口酸胀，最后是造成这些事实的异常清晰的记忆。

“Shit！”Bucky在心里骂了一句，他都干了什么啊！怎么会和Steve搞在一起了，自己是抽什么风了，天啊，杀了他吧！

Bucky第一反应是逃离这里，他抓起来地上还算是完整的外袍裹在身上，遮挡住满身斑驳的痕迹，踉跄着走了几步还不算太难迈开腿，决定想去湖里洗个澡，来到湖边的时候，撇到圆木上的作战手套，Bucky的脸又瞬间红了，那些胡乱到让他想要消失在人间的记忆又涌了上来，愤恨的一头扎进湖水里企图淹死自己。

直到再也憋不住，Bucky才从湖水里直起腰来，背后就贴上了一具火热的肉体，Bucky立刻浑身僵硬。Steve环着他的腰，抚摸他的身体，他们刚刚进行过亲密交流，脑子里还在一遍遍回放，Steve亲吻着Bucky的后颈说:“我在找你，你醒了怎么不叫我？”

“呃，不想打扰你呀，哈哈……”

Steve敏锐地察觉到Bucky的变化，侧头看了他一眼问:“Bucky？”

Bucky回避他的眼神，Steve就追着他的眼睛。

“Bucky，我想看看你。”

“看什么啊，也没什么好看的，都看了这么多年了，是吧？”Bucky继续扭开头，就是不敢看Steve的眼睛。

Steve松开还抱着Bucky的双手，向后退了一步说:“你都想起来了。”

这一句话说出来，Bucky的心脏像是被一只手握住，慢慢攥紧，他知道Steve要说什么，但是答案并不是那样的。

沉默了片刻，最后Steve什么都没有说，他们之间只有一步，但他却不敢再跨过去，所以他转身离开了。Bucky拉住他:“你怎么又要把我抛下？”Steve愣了一下，Bucky继续说着，要将70年的分别一次道尽，“如果这样就放弃了，当初就不应该来找我，你这个混蛋。”

“Bucky，我……”

“还有你怎么能怀疑我对你的心意，你凭什么觉得我不爱你，凭什么觉得你更爱我？明明我更爱你！”Bucky几乎是用吼的说出了这几句，始终都不敢抬头直视Steve的眼睛。

“所以你刚才是在害羞？”

“……当然会害羞啊！”莫名其妙就和喜欢了好几年的心上人做爱了，是人都会害羞的吧！

“Bucky！”Steve一把将Bucky搂在怀里，亲吻他湿淋淋的头发，还有泛红的耳尖，就是亲不到脸颊，所以Steve又故技重施，拦膝将Bucky抱起来，看他惊慌失措的脸，在瓦坎达最美的夕阳下吻他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 关于产乳是之前看到的一个说法，太久了记不太清了，可能不科学。


End file.
